Homicide involontaire
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Fatigué de vivre dans un monde apocalyptique, Trunks remonte le temps pour altérer le cours des choses. Cependant, ses actes peuvent avoir des conséquences négatives, comme effacer la vie d'une personne...


**Kingdom Hearts – The other promise (version de Kyle Landry & Joanna Lee)**

* * *

Seul dans cet endroit désertique, Trunks attendait. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était assis, là, à patienter ; il ignorait s'il attendait encore. Les derniers événements étaient encore frais dans son esprit, il ne parvenait à les oublier. La blessure était encore présente dans son cœur, lequel saignait abondamment. Tout était censé s'améliorer : sa mère l'avait envoyé dans le passé afin de créer un monde alternatif où tout le monde serait heureux. Un monde sans les androïdes. Cette perspective semblait si utopique qu'il peinait à croire qu'il y arriverait un jour.

Pourtant, le jeune homme restait conscient que, malgré ses efforts, son univers ne changerait en rien. Ici, il ne pouvait que devenir plus fort afin de se débarrasser pour de bon de n°17 et n°18, sa sœur jumelle. Son père, Gohan, Goku Son et les autres amis de sa mère ne reviendraient jamais à la vie là où il vivait. Il devrait avancer dans un monde apocalyptique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. En dépit des difficultés, il s'était juré de créer ce monde où ils seraient heureux. Après tout, son autre lui de cette dimension n'avait pas besoin d'endurer les mêmes épreuves que lui.

Au fond, depuis sa naissance, la mort était omniprésente. Alors qu'il avait à peine un an, les androïdes avaient commencé leurs massacres, tuant les proches de sa pauvre mère, laquelle s'était cachée avec lui dans des ruines. Elle qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien avait appris à se débrouiller sans aucune richesse, hormis son laboratoire qu'elle avait réussi à sauver, le temps de créer la machine à remonter le temps. Puis, lors d'une attaque, ils avaient dû l'abandonner, en prenant soin de prendre la capsule de la machine avec eux.

Il fallait huit heures pour recharger l'invention de sa mère. Trunks était arrivé depuis près de six heures, à en croire sa montre. Ou du moins, il en serait arrivé à cette conclusion s'il y avait jeté un œil ; le monde autour de lui semblait vide, distant. Il ressassait depuis son arrivée les mêmes pensées tortueuses. S'il avait été plus prudent, son monde à lui ne serait pas devenu encore pire. S'il avait été plus lucide, à ce moment-là... Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas changer _son_ passé et se détestait pour cela. Depuis cet événement, il se sentait vide, tout simplement.

Il aurait volontiers continué de se morfondre, si un vaisseau spatial n'avait pas attiré son attention. Il savait exactement de qui il s'agissait : Frieza. Sa mère lui avait donné absolument tous les détails sur le jour où il se trouvait : Goku arriverait en même temps que l'ennemi et le tuerait. Juste après, il aurait l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul étant donné que ses alliés ne se trouveraient pas dans les parages. Pourtant, Trunks avait beau regarder partout autour de lui, il ne voyait pas le Saiyan. Quand allait-il se montrer ?

Par précaution, il s'approcha du vaisseau, tout en prenant soin de bien masquer son ki. L'un de leurs engins pourrait le détecter et modifier le cours de l'Histoire. C'était bien entendu son intention, mais pas de cette façon. Il n'était pas de son devoir de tuer Frieza et son père. Mais, dans ce cas, où se trouvait le héros de l'humanité ? Un éclair d'inquiétude traversa le jeune guerrier, lequel jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre : il était trop tôt ! Goku n'atterrirait que dans trois heures ! Que se passait-il ? Avait-il déjà modifié le passé rien qu'en étant présent ? Comment ?

Jurant dans sa barbe, Trunks se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse : Frieza avait déjà planifié la destruction de l'humanité pour les trois prochaines heures, comme cadeau de bienvenue. Même si ce n'était pas de son devoir, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Alors que des subalternes commencèrent à s'éloigner du vaisseau dans le but de commencer leur tâche, il entreprit de s'interposer. Peu importaient les conséquences, le garçon du futur en avait plus qu'assez de vivre dans un monde apocalyptique ; il était inutile de laisser ces extraterrestres terroriser les humains.

Les androïdes n°17 et n°18 ne possédant pas une énergie se basant sur le ki, Trunks était incapable de comparer précisément leur puissance à celle de Frieza et son père à l'instinct. Néanmoins, il sentait très bien que ces deux ne lui poseraient absolument aucun problème. Au moins, les tuer lui permettrait de se défouler et de ne pas penser, ne serait-ce qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes. Se rappeler de ce moment ne faisait que lui apporter rage et désespoir. Si seulement il avait été plus fort...

Comme prévu, ses deux adversaires ne firent pas long feu. Cela avait même été ennuyeux ; il aurait souhaité être détourné de ses pensées plus longtemps. Son vœu fut toutefois exaucé lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs kis s'approcher de lui ; quand bien même il ne les avait jamais vus, hormis deux d'entre eux, Trunks savait exactement de qui il s'agissait : son père, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, sa mère et les autres. Une vague de tristesse le traversa. Il détourna rapidement la tête, le temps de masquer ses émotions, avant de les regarder à nouveau, un sourire aux lèvres : il n'était pas leur ennemi, alors inutile de se montrer hostile.

Jetant un œil à sa montre, l'adolescent aux cheveux violets leur indiqua le lieu d'atterrissage de Goku, puis vola dans cette direction. Puisqu'ils étaient là, autant coopérer un minimum. Les mener à bon port ne devrait pas trop modifier le futur, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de couler des regards vers Vegeta, son père. Il le rencontrait enfin, même s'il ne s'agissait pas du père de son monde. Enfin, il le voyait... Ceci réchauffait son cœur meurtri et le rendait plus optimiste : peut-être que c'était possible, enfin, de sauver le monde.

* * *

Sa mère avait à de nombreuses reprises vanté la puissance de Goku Son. Cela avait toujours frustré Trunks d'apprendre que celui qui aurait probablement été assez puissant pour vaincre les machines du docteur Gero était mort bêtement d'une maladie cardiaque. La vie était ironique. Penser qu'un virus avait condamné la Terre entière... Fort heureusement, un remède existait à son époque. Et, en voyant sa réaction à l'annonce de sa mort ainsi que sa puissance tant contée, le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui donner le médicament. Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

« Au fait, qu'est devenu Gohan ? Tu n'as pas parlé de lui.

- Il a réussi à s'échapper lors du massacre et a continué à affronter à intervalles réguliers les androïdes. Il était mon mentor. Mais il est mort, il y a trois ans. Et... »

Trunks s'interrompit subitement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait failli faire une autre révélation, la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Tournant la tête et serrant son avant-bras droit de sa main gauche en signe d'inconfort, il fut soulagé de constater que le grand guerrier ne le forçait pas à finir sa phrase. Lui-même ignorait s'il aurait pu dire à voix haute ce qui s'était passé ; ce serait comme affirmer qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, et cela lui faisait peur plus que tout au monde.

* * *

Comment définir un homicide involontaire ? À première vue, on pouvait dire que c'était le fait de provoquer par accident ou par erreur la mort de quelqu'un. Par exemple, il suffisait de bousculer une personne devant des escaliers et qu'elle fasse une chute mortelle. C'était tout aussi simple. Dans ce cas, pouvait-on qualifier son acte d'homicide involontaire ? Après tout, il avait provoqué de manière indirecte sa mort. Ou pouvait-il vraiment parler de mort ?

Trunks n'avait encore jamais rencontré Chi Chi. Gohan était parti très jeune et n'était jamais retourné chez lui, assurément pour ne pas mettre sa mère en danger. Lui-même ne pensait pas un jour être capable d'un tel sacrifice : sa mère était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Sans la moindre attache affective au monde réel, il se laisserait lentement mourir ; tuer les cyborgs n'aurait presque plus aucun sens. Il aimait Bulma plus que tout, il ne serait en mesure de supporter de ne plus la voir, même si c'était pour son bien. Dans le passé, il voyait au moins sa version plus jeune. De cette façon, elle ne lui manquait pas trop.

Ce fut uniquement quand on lui annonça qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Gohan que Trunks se sentit embarrassé. Il s'inclina discrètement en rougissant légèrement. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas véritablement aux politesses : il fallait vite déplacer Goku et sa famille chez Mûten Rôshi. Sa famille... Le jeune homme écarquilla soudainement les yeux, puis regarda autour de lui, tandis que les autres embarquaient dans le jet privé. Il manquait une personne. Il s'était dit qu'elle se trouvait ici, dans cette maison, or il ne sentait sa présence nulle part.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

- Oui, on est tous prêts. Tu viens ? »

La Terre cessa de tourner pour lui. Comme dans un état second, le guerrier du futur monta machinalement dans l'engin, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas possible... Qu'avait-il fait ? Tout était censé bien se passer, pourtant la situation commençait à totalement déraper. Et la découverte qu'il venait de faire venait de terminer de l'achever. Pourquoi l'histoire avait-elle changé ?

« J'espère que Goku va vite se remettre... dit Chi Chi en tenant la main de son mari. Il ne fait que s'entraîner depuis trois ans, c'est à peine si je le vois. »

Alors c'était pour cela... Tout était de sa faute. À cause de ses actions, des conséquences bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait prévu se manifestaient dès à présent. Et il était le seul à blâmer dans cette affaire.

* * *

Trunks s'entraînait, seul dans la forêt. Les androïdes ne viendraient jamais ici, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun humain. Ils ne détruisaient que les lieux habités afin d'entendre les cris des victimes ; ils se moquaient bien du reste. Actuellement, nul n'était capable de leur faire face. Pas même lui. Cela faisait deux mois que Gohan était mort, et sa rage ne faisait que s'accentuer chaque jour qui passait, lorsque la radio émettait des messages d'alerte. Il mourait d'envie de voler jusqu'à ces villes où les gens massacrées, mais savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il était trop faible.

Cassant un rocher, le garçon de quatorze ans se transforma en Super Saiyan, toujours aussi en colère. Son mentor l'avait sauvé ce jour-là en l'assommant, pourtant il ne ressentait que de l'amertume en y songeant. Il aurait dû être présent. Il aurait assurément pu l'aider à s'enfuir. Il ne serait probablement pas mort, s'il avait été présent à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille. Il était faible ; il lui fallait donc devenir fort. Trop absorbé par ses émotions négatives, il ne sentit pas le ki qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

« Est-ce que tu es Trunks ? »

Surpris par cette voix, l'adolescent se retourna violemment, prêt à attaquer, lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille de son âge environ, assise sur un rocher non loin. Elle semblait l'observer ; depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? S'agissait-il d'une ennemie ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer sa présence ? Il était décidément trop faible. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un air dur ; vêtue de vêtements plutôt traditionnels, la jeune fille maintenait ses cheveux noirs avec un bandana orange vif. De la même couleur que...

« Du calme, je ne suis pas une ennemie. Je m'appelle Pan. »

* * *

La machine à remonter le temps était enfin prête. Bulma y travaillait depuis presque quatre ans et avait enfin terminé ses travaux. Elle était même complètement chargée et pouvait être utilisée à n'importe quel moment. Trunks attendait cet instant depuis longtemps. Ces trois dernières années, il s'était entraîné comme un forcené aux côtés de Pan, afin de devenir plus fort. Il était certain de vaincre les androïdes la prochaine fois que leurs chemins se croiseraient. L'an dernier, ils avaient dû fuir lorsqu'ils avaient détruit leur refuge, car il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille. Cependant, maintenant c'était différent.

Jamais le guerrier n'aurait un jour songé rencontrer la sœur de Gohan. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait une ! Il fallait dire que son mentor n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de sa vie familiale ; il savait juste que celui-ci n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plusieurs années, et cela incluait Pan. Cette dernière était née un peu moins d'un an après lui, quelques temps donc avant la mort de Goku Son. Durant ces trois années de paix, il était resté avec sa famille.

Pan connaissait très mal son frère ; à vrai dire, elle n'avait presque pas de souvenirs de lui. Il était parti lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans et était brièvement passé les voir deux ans plus tard. Elle avait appris les bases du ki avec lui avant son départ, comme sentir les présences, lancer des boules d'énergie ou voler. Gohan avait tenu à apprendre à sa sœur quelques notions afin de lui permettre de se défendre en cas de besoin. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'en aurait jamais besoin.

Chi Chi et sa fille n'avaient eu des nouvelles du demi-Saiyan que grâce au roi Ox, lequel leur rapportait les rumeurs qui circulaient : ce fut ainsi que Pan apprit l'existence de Trunks et le reconnut lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent dans la forêt. Elle avait senti un ki exceptionnellement puissant et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Celle-ci avait souhaité faire la connaissance de quelqu'un comme elle, surtout depuis la mort de son frère. À force de vivre recluse avec sa famille, elle savait à peine à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur.

Durant trois ans, les deux adolescents s'entraînèrent ensemble, rêvant de mettre tous les deux fin à la vie de ces cyborgs. La fille de Goku avait pu en apprendre plus sur son frère qu'elle n'avait que peu côtoyé mais n'était jamais parvenue à devenir une Super Saiyan. Elle était parfaitement consciente des malheurs qui sévissaient dans le monde, et pourtant elle ne se mettait vraisemblablement pas assez en colère. Cela l'avait toujours frustrée de ne pas pouvoir augmenter sa puissance afin d'avoir plus de chances de gagner ; à la place, elle s'était entraînée plus dur que jamais.

Contrairement à Trunks, Pan n'avait encore jamais rencontré les androïdes. Elle ne savait de leur force que ce que celui-ci lui avait raconté. Aussi, lorsqu'il partit les affronter après avoir appris que la machine à remonter le temps était terminée, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il s'agissait de son premier véritable affrontement. Bien entendu, ils s'étaient déjà battus sans merci ensemble de manière à pousser leurs limites au-delà du possible, toutefois cela ne remplaçait pas un combat à mort. Son sang de guerrière bouillonnait tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de destruction.

Le combat fut tout simplement pitoyable. En dépit de tous leurs efforts, les deux demi-extraterrestres ne parvenaient même pas à leur infliger la moindre égratignure. Lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'ils allaient perdre, la jeune adolescente avait souhaité le convaincre de rentrer ; ils devaient rester en vie afin de modifier le cours de l'Histoire. La machine à remonter le temps était en état de marche, ils pouvaient l'utiliser. Or, le fils de Vegeta avait immanquablement hérité de la fierté de son père : il refusait de fuir ; elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul, ou bien il se ferait tuer à coup sûr.

Le reste s'était déroulé très vite. Les deux créations du docteur Gero les avaient tout simplement massacrés. Ils les avaient frappés jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne répondent plus et qu'il ne puissent plus bouger. Puis, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol, leurs ennemis avaient tiré des boules d'énergie à volonté. Très vite, tout était devenu noir autour d'eux.

* * *

Tout était douloureux. Ses membres semblaient si lourds que Trunks avait l'impression qu'on avait mis des enclumes dessus. Sortant de son sommeil, il poussa des gémissements de souffrance ; il avait mal, il souhaitait que tout cela cesse. La voix de sa mère appelant son nom le ramena à la réalité : il était allongé sur un lit avec une perfusion qui ne marchait apparemment pas très bien. C'était compréhensible : avec la situation actuelle, il était rare de trouver des médicaments. Bulma avait dû rajouter du sérum pour qu'elle dure plus longtemps.

Tandis qu'il essayait de s'adapter à la lourdeur de son corps, les souvenirs des derniers événements lui revinrent lentement en mémoire. Pan ! Où se trouvait-elle ? Trunks tenta de se relever, or son organisme ne l'y autorisa pas. Rien que bouger la tête lui donnait envie de la couper. Sa mère le regardait d'un air inquiet, comme si elle appréhendait quelque chose.

« Où... Où est Pan ? »

A sa question, celle-ci détourna le regard. Non... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle n'avait pas pu... Le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de s'asseoir, malgré les protestations de son corps. Pan était... Par sa faute... Tout cela parce qu'il avait été trop orgueilleux : il était allé à la rencontre des cyborgs malgré les tentatives de dissuasion de sa mère et avait refusé de fuir lorsque la situation s'était aggravée. Il les avait mis tous les deux en danger, et elle l'avait payé de sa vie. Il avait toujours souhaité un monde meilleur mais n'avait fait qu'empirer son avenir. Une vie sans Pan... Il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Trunks laissa sa mère le rallonger dans le lit tandis qu'elle murmurait qu'elle était désolée. Pourquoi avait-il survécu, alors qu'il était celui à blâmer dans cette histoire ? Gohan devait avoir honte de son élève. À présent, la pauvre Chi Chi qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée serait toute seule. Il ne savait même pas où elle habitait, toutes les informations la concernant avaient été effacées autrefois, de manière à ce que ceux recherchant Goku ne l'atteignent pas. Il ne pouvait même pas lui présenter ses excuses.

Maintenant plus que jamais, le jeune adolescent en avait assez de ce monde apocalyptique. La mort de Pan était certes de sa faute, cependant elle n'aurait jamais eu lieu si les androïdes ne régnaient pas sur le monde. S'il voulait un jour se faire pardonner, il devait s'assurer de créer un univers parallèle où elle vivrait en paix, sans connaître la guerre.

« Maman... Dès que je serai remis, j'utiliserai la machine à remonter le temps. Je mettrai fin à cet enfer. »

* * *

Tout était à présent fini. Cell avait été vaincu, n°17 et n°18 possédaient vraisemblablement un bon fond dans ce monde ; ils n'étaient au final que des victimes. De toute manière, les autres étaient devenus suffisamment puissants pour les arrêter s'ils déviaient du droit chemin. Krillin se chargerait de n°18. L'avenir était radieux pour eux... Ou presque. Après tout, Goku s'était sacrifié et avait décidé de ne pas retourner à la vie, et Pan n'existait pas. Il avait effacé son existence en éloignant le guerrier de sa femme. Était-ce là le prix à payer pour la paix ?

Au moins, le lui dans cet univers grandirait heureux, avec ses deux parents. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la jeune femme, néanmoins il rencontrerait d'autres personnes et s'épanouirait librement. Ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal ; il était le seul criminel dans l'histoire. Il espérait simplement que son amie lui pardonnerait un jour. Quatre années s'étaient écoulées pour lui depuis sa mort, et pourtant la blessure saignait toujours autant. La culpabilité ne le quittait pas.

Soupirant, Trunks enclencha la machine à remonter le temps. Il était temps pour lui de retourner dans son univers parallèle, où tous ses amis étaient morts. Il ressentait un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais, mais se sentait soulagé de savoir que tout irait bien pour eux. Il lui fallait à présent vaincre les cyborgs de son époque et retrouver sa mère ; comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant avec deux ans de plus ? Heureusement, il avait pris soin de se couper les cheveux avant son départ.

Dans un éclair, l'engin disparut. Le voyage ne durait que quelques secondes, ce qui était plutôt avantageux ; au moins, il ne perdait pas de temps. Néanmoins, le jeune guerrier eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il arriva : il se trouvait dans une forêt au lieu d'être au milieu de ruines, à côté de chez sa mère. Que se passait-il ? S'était-il trompé d'année ? Le tableau de bord lui indiquait qu'il était bien retourné dix-sept ans dans le futur. Dans ce cas, pourquoi...

Trunks écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Sa mère avait anticipé le fait qu'il créerait un univers parallèle et avait par conséquent créé une fonctionnalité pour retourner dans son monde à lui. Et il avait oublié de l'activer. Quel imbécile ! Jurant, il sortit de l'engin. Il ne pourrait pas partir avant huit heures, le temps que ce dernier se recharge. Cela laissait huit heures de plus aux androïdes pour détruire des villes ; quoiqu'ils n'étaient plus à cela près, au bout de presque deux décennies de massacres. Cela l'embêtait quand même, étant donné que sa mère ne savait pas se battre et était ainsi totalement vulnérable.

L'envie lui prit d'aller visiter ses amis, pour voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus, mais en décida autrement : il ne pouvait risquer de changer le cours de l'Histoire alors que tout paraissait aller pour le mieux. Trunks ne sentait aucune présence maléfique. Dix-sept ans plus tard, tous vivaient en paix. C'était largement suffisant. Afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, le jeune homme diminua au maximum son ki puis s'adossa contre un arbre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un tiers d'une journée pour enfin retrouver les siens. Ou plutôt la sienne, sa mère. Il irait se recueillir devant la tombe de Pan après, pour lui raconter ses aventures. Peut-être l'entendrait-elle. Et lui pardonnerait-elle.

Environ cinq heures passèrent sans que rien n'arrivât. Après avoir déchiré une énième feuille d'arbre pour essayer de ne pas s'ennuyer, un ki attira soudain son attention. Quelqu'un volait et se rapprochait de cet endroit. Il lui fallait se cacher de manière à ne pas être découvert ; après avoir vécu toutes ces horribles expériences, il préférait ne pas prendre le risque d'apporter de nouveaux dangers. Plus que trois heures et cet endroit deviendrait un souvenir de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure que les jours, les mois, les années s'écouleraient.

Malgré tout, Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce ki familier. Ce dernier se rapprochait, il devrait passer par ici dans les prochaines minutes. La personne volant se situait à environ quelques dizaines de kilomètres. La curiosité l'incitait à jeter un coup d'œil au ciel, afin de vérifier l'identité de ce guerrier. Cependant, en agissant de la sorte, il risquerait d'être découvert.

« Pff c'est la troisième fois que Grand-père me fait faire le tour de la Terre. Je m'ennuie ! »

Comme possédé, le guerrier du futur alternatif sortit de sa cachette puis regarda la silhouette, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille de quatre ans environ. Elle portait un gi orange vif, comme... Ses cheveux noirs courts encadraient sa petite tête ronde. Dans sa torpeur, il avait vraisemblablement oublié de masquer complètement sa présence, car elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, lui permettant de voir ses grands yeux. Ces derniers n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de celle qu'il avait connue, or il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire puis agita la main dans sa direction avant de continuer sa route, le laissant béat. Trunks la regarda s'éloigner au loin pour disparaître complètement, incapable de réagir. Des émotions resurgirent en lui, si bien qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il luttait de tout son être pour ne pas la rattraper et la serrer dans ses bras. La revoir, même un peu différente, lui rappelait tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu, le désespoir qui l'avait habité au moment où il avait découvert qu'il avait effacé son existence. Pourtant, elle se trouvait bien là.

« Pan... »

Ses genoux le lâchèrent au moment où il prononça son nom. Elle était en vie... Elle était juste née plus tard. Était-elle la fille de Gohan ? Probablement. Cela signifiait donc que lui aussi était heureux, qu'il avait fondé une famille. Pan ne connaîtrait pas la guerre, elle grandirait paisiblement. Il avait donc réussi ; sa mission était accomplie, il pouvait enfin rentrer en paix chez lui, le cœur léger. Peu importaient les difficultés à venir dans son monde, il pourrait les affronter, en sachant que, quelque part, celle qu'il aimait était heureuse.


End file.
